A sigle rose among the flames
by Katyfoxdemon2
Summary: Hiei and Kurams point of view. it has to do with eachother and their feelings! Kinda bad at this summary stuff!Complete
1. THinking of you

Ok this is my first time writing this kind of story. I hope I do a good job! Would love feed back!! Thanks. On with my Kurama/Hiei story.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
The wind blew through my hair. Gazing, searching for the person who had been in my dreams every night for at least two years. Yes I had been gone a long time. Six months away from my friends and sister. It was time I needed to go over things in my mind. Yes he was happier now. He was able to let go of the past. Somewhat. Ok sometimes he still thought about it. But it didn't have the hold on me it once did. Muruko had told me her feelings. But I told her that I had feelings for another. I could not tell anyone how I felt or for who. I wanted to see if my feelings could be shared. If not I would forget about them. No I could never forget. Those green eyes had haunted me….   
  
Just then on the street below I heard and felt the chi I had been searching for. The redhead was staring at the sky. Dreamy look upon his face. (what was he thinking?) I asked my self. Then I followed him. Four girls his human age ran up to him. Now I have to fight a need to jump down and declare for them to leave now. Or else. He talks to them. Laughter reaches my perch. He looks so happy down there. He belongs in this world now. I know that. Once again the redhead starts toward his home. I follow him. Wondering what to say to my friend.  
  
I see him go inside. I know he will visit with his mother and step-father before going into his room. I jump on the tree right by his window. Memories rush back and take my breath away. I used to come here all the time. To visit with him. To be near him. Yes even then I loved him. Love I had never thought I, the forbidden child, would have such feelings. But they came and I fought them. I stare into his window from my tree. Thinking of all the times we shared.   
  
………………………………............................................................................................................................  
  
As I walked home my mind wanders. It drifts toward someone that I love. Someone I know that could not feel the same about me. I think of how we met. How we fought side by side. Trust one another so much that we were compatible. I think of days gone by when he would stop in to say hi or just to get out of the rain. I miss those days. But while a heavy sigh I know he chose to live with her. He is her heir after all. But could he feel more for her? No must not think about that. It would only depress me.   
  
" Shuichi!!' voice called   
  
I turn toward it. Kaede is coming toward me. Her friend follows her to me. We talk about things. I grow bored with the talk. I am nice and kind. Yes I am just like they want me to be. My heart aches and I struggle to stay focused. I laugh when I know it is warranted. all the while my thoughts stay on him. She leaves and I continue on.  
  
I reach my house and go inside. My mother and step father are sitting at the table. They ask me how my day was. I lie. What else could I do? I could not tell them that I am heartbroken. Nor can I tell them about him. They never met him. Even though he spent lots of time here. He came when they were gone. Soon I escape to my room. My heart is heavy in my chest. I open my window. Just like I always did. Out of habit I guess. Maybe I wait for him to show.   
  
I lay on my bed as hot tears fall from my eyes. I feel choked up. I no longer care to do my school work. I just wish I could die.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
As I sit in the tree my thoughts drift to when we first met. Then to when I last gazed upon him. In that time while his body grew as a human his gentle voice never changed. He was always the calm one. The first person I trusted in my life. The first person besides my sister I loved. I trusted him with my life countless times. Would do the same again. It is my heart that I am unsure to give. It is a had thing to get used to. Sharing how I feel with anyone. It has always been my nature to keep things quite not to tell anyone. I never told my own sister that I am her brother. Nor can I. I am afraid. Truly afraid of what they would say. If they told me they didn't love me it would kill me. It would be far worse than getting defeated by a demon. I keep myself well guarded not showing any signs of feeling.   
  
My thoughts drift once again. I find myself reliving each time I though he would die. Twice. Twice he almost died. Each time I felt my heart break. Yes it broke even if it was frozen in my chest. seeing him being hurt shattered me. Yet I showed no one. I let everyone believe I am no more than friends with him. Yet it was then I had to face how I felt. To some degree I did. I remember my thoughts each time. The one thought that went around my mind the most was. Would I never hear him say again, "Hiei." or to see him smile and his eyes dance with amusement.   
  
Soft crying reaches my ears. The sound is life a tidal wave. They sound as sad as I feel. I brush the sound away from my ears. Thinking that I should leave for now. That was when I recognized the voice. I felt a stab of pain shoot through my chest. Kurama was crying? Why? Now the sound was louder and had torment in it. like he was in a lot of pain. Not being able to stand not being near him. I jump onto his window sill. I see him laying in bed. His tears run down his face.   
  
I jump in beside his bed and stare at his face. I am lost for words. That was when he noticed me. H brushed his tears aside and smiled at me. My heart gave a flutter at that. He sat up in his bed.   
  
"Hiei, Have you come to visit? Or perhaps are you to stay awhile in this world?" He said with utter calm ness.  
  
………………………………............................................................................................................................  
  
Ok I got lots more to give ya!! I just need some reviews!! Come on now tell me what you think!!!! 


	2. Can i tell you i love you?

Thank you!!!! Thank You!! To everyone that reviewed! Here is my next chapter! Hope you like it!!  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Trying to keep my voice low as I cry so I disturb my mother or her new husband. Tears fall from my eyes as a rush of emotion swallow me whole. I struggle for a breath as thoughts go over my mind. first one that came to mind was. When did the fire demon start to not just be a friend? When was it that I grew to love him? To need him as I do. These thoughts seemed to clutch at my heart. Making my chest hurt as I cry harder.   
  
Next thought was how can I hide them? As Youko Kurama I never let anyone get close enough to make me hurt this bad. I had plenty of lovers. But I had used them just for the moment. I didn't care about them. Not like I do now. My friends or Partners were the only ones that I let get close. That still wasn't as close as he got. Maybe being human let me have deeper feelings? After all I never loved another till I loved my human mother.   
  
The very first time He used the dragon of darkness flame I thought he would die from it. It was a attack that no one had been able to control. He could not at first but he learned how. But I could not help but be scared for him every time he used it. I tried not to show a lot of emotions over it. I wanted to hide how I felt. I was just understanding them myself. So I hid under the mask of his best friend. Yes I hid and lost him. Lost him? No I never had him. Tears fall like rain on a spring day. I no longer can control them.  
  
Just then a noise enters my mind. I look up unsure what it was. That was when I saw him. He was standing near me in the shadows. He is staring at me. Maybe he is wondering what the stupid fox was crying over. What would he think if I said it was him? He would probably kill me or worse leave and never come around again. I still want him as a friend so I say nothing.  
  
Brushing my tears away I sit up. Smile comes to my face. I am happy to see him. I look him over to see if he is injured. Seeing no injures I wonder why he is here. Least he didn't change since we last saw each other. I am happy for that. So to find out what it is he is doing back in human world I ask.  
  
" Hiei, Have you come to visit? Or perhaps are you to stay awhile in this world?" To my surprise my voice is normal. It is as calm and soft as usual.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hn." Is my answer. It is the only thing I could think of. My voice shows no emotion. No weakness. My staying or Leaving depended on him. But I could not share that with him. I had to keep that a secret. Least until I was sure that he would never look at me the way I wanted. I did not want to risk my first and closest friend. Even while my heart cries out for him.  
  
I watch as his eyes look over my body. He thinks I came because I am injured. I know that is what he is thinking. But why would he think of any other reason? He would not think of one. I used to come here al the time after being hurt. H would heal me and talk to me. I used to think my only reason for coming to him was because he was my only friend. But now I know that it has always been because I wanted him. I wanted to feel his hands on my body. To be close to him.   
  
As I watch him it hits me harder on how much I missed him. While I missed my other friends the retired spirit detective and that Baka Kuwabara. It was Kurama I missed the most. I also missed my sister very much. But she was not the image that followed me into my sleep. No it was this kitsune. He looks happy to see me. How I wish it was more than because I was his best friend.   
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Ok sorry I know it is short!! I will add more tomorrow. But if you like it let me know!! Then I'll add two chapters instead of one!! Thank you. 


	3. Best FriendsSomeday more?

New chapter for everyone who has reviewed!! Hope you like it!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
His answer does not surprise me. He never was one to talk. A smile at him. My heart is very glad to see him safe. His red gaze looks at me. Yet no expression is shown. I then get up off my bed. I straighten my shirt and then look back at him. Now he is seated on my window sill. His eyes are looking at the sky. It looks like a scene from a while ago. This was how it used to be. Before he stayed away. Sadness threatens me. I fight it. I do not wish to spoil my time with him.   
  
" Hiei? Are you hungry?" I ask him. I remember how hard it can be living in the demon world. Sometimes one didn't eat for days.   
  
I wait for his answer. I look at him again. I can not help myself. He is after all staring out my window. My eyes go over him Longley. I can not help but wonder what it would be like to kiss him. To have his arms warped around mine. Then he turns toward me.   
  
" Hn. You got some sweet snow?" He asked me.  
  
I look at him. My smile grows wider. Ever since I first gave him some ice cream he has grown to love it. He even gave it a new name. My heart skips a beat as I remember it. It was on my birthday. He had stopped by to get away from the rain. It was coming down hard. Everyone had left for home. I was alone in my room reading a new book from my mother. A tap on my window got my attention. Their was a wet and angry looking Hiei. I put my book down and went and opened my window. He went inside as soon as I moved out of his way. He glared at me. I could not help but laugh at him behind my hand. After I gave him a change of clothing and went and hung his clothing to dry on a chair in my room. I asked him if he was hungry. He said yes and I brought up some food that was left. I also brought him a piece of cake.   
  
" What is that?" He said to me.  
  
" It is cake. My mother made it for my birthday. We celebrate the day we are born with presents, cake, and Ice cream."  
  
" What is This ice cream?" H said  
  
" Eat your food and I shall give you some."   
  
We sat there me on my bed and him on my floor. He ate all the food I gave him very fast. It was much like someone who had not had food in awhile. Then he looked at me. This whole time he didn't speak. But I was happy and comfortable with him there. We sat there for awhile till he asked to have some ice cream. I went and got some. All we had was chocolate. After one bite I could tell that Hiei was hooked. His eyes had a dreamy look. One that I am sure no one else had ever seen on the fire demon. Yet it was there. He would kill me if I told anyone else. That was when he said that ice cream was a stupid name for it. It reminded him of snow. Sweet snow.   
  
My silence lasted to long. I can tell because now Hiei is standing in front of me. He looks at me like I lost my mind. I shook my head. Then look at him.  
  
" Sorry, I was thinking over things my teacher said today. Yes we have some. Would you like anything else?" I ask him heading for my door.  
  
" No." Is all he says.  
  
I leave and get the ice cream. As I go downstairs I see that my parents are now in the living room. My mother is resting her head on her husbands shoulder. I feel a twinge of jealousy ran through me. Would I ever have that? I wonder as I walk passed them. As I near the kitchen a voice holds me back.  
  
" Shuichi? Are you feeling better? You look happier than you did when you came home?" She says. Her head is now sitting straight up. Her eyes look into mine with a deep worry.  
  
" I am fine mother. I needed to rest that is all. May I have some ice cream?" I ask her. Eagar to get it and go back to Hiei.  
  
" Yes you may my son. Just make sure you bring the bowl down when you are finished." She says with a smile.  
  
" Shuichi, If you ever need anything or just need to talk know that your mother and I would be pleased to help you." My step father says.  
  
I smile at him. Then I thank both of them for caring so much. I ask where my step bother is. They say he is over a friends for the night. I promise to bring the empty bowl down when I am finished. I lean down and give my mother a kiss on her cheek,. Then I go and get his ice cream. I make sure to fill up the bowl. I then go back into my room.   
  
When I get there Hiei is back at staring out the window. I wonder if he is thinking about Yukina. I know how much she means to him. I also know that he doesn't feel like he deserves her love. I wish that he would tell her. Both of them would be so much happier if he did. Maybe some day He will be able to tell her. I then walk over to him. I hold out the bowl like a peace offering.  
  
" I am back Hiei. Here is your sweet snow!"   
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
I turn away from the fox. I find it easier to act indifferent if my gaze is not on him. I look toward the human sky. The moon is out and is shown very bright. Stars dance around it making more light to shine. The night is clear. I wish my mind was. I try to clear my head. Pushing my thoughts and feelings back inside. Then I hear him ask if I am hungry. I ate before coming so I am not hungry. But it had been awhile since I had some sweet snow. I wonder if Kurama has any?   
  
" Hn. ?You got some sweet snow?" I ask him.  
  
Kurama then gets a weird look in his eyes. I wait for an answer for a few minutes. He has not moved a inch. His eyes look glazed over. What is that Baka Kitsune thinking of? I get off my seat and move over towards him. I expect him to move. Least to know I am closer to him. I look into his big green eyes. HE then shakes his head.   
  
" Sorry, I was thinking over things my teacher said today. Yes we have some. Would you like anything else?" He says as he moves toward the door. I can tell he is happy that I want something to eat. He worries way to much about his friends welfare. I think.  
  
" No." Is all I say. Why add more when that is all that is needed.  
  
He goes to get my sweet snow and I turn back towards his window. I have been at this spot many times. ?I look around his room. It has not changed much since I known him. His room is always neat. It always seems to comfort me also. Not only can I smell Kurama but I can feel him. I have been hanging around humans to much. I am beginning to think like one. I then go back to look at the stars.   
  
As I free my mind I wonder what it would be like to be loved. TO know that someone was willing to be there for you no matter what. Then I wonder what it would be like to have Kurama's love. What it would feel like to hold him.   
  
I hear him coming down the hall. Most would not. His steps are always light. I hear him come towards me. I wait for him to speak first.   
  
" I am back Hiei. Here is your sweet snow!" He says.  
  
I turn around to see him holding it out to me. I grab it. I begin to eat it. The first bite melts in my mouth and tastes so good. I am thankful the fox shared this human custom with me.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
I know I kinda sucked this time. I still hope that you enjoyed this installment. Review and I shall give more. I know I promised two but I have writers block. Sorry!!! Don't forget to review though ok!! 


	4. Petals on the wind

Ok I forgot to put something at the top when I wrote the first one. I don't own anything. I mean I own stuff just not the rights to Yu-Yu Hakusho. Wish I did but who doesn't. ok now that I have said that here is the fourth chapter!!! Hope everyone enjoys it!!  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
I go back to sit on my bed. He Is still on the sill. I watch him take his first bite in a long time. His eyes close around the sweet cold treat. I can tell he is enjoying it. It makes me happy to know that I pleased him somehow. He looks so unlike Hiei right now. Most would assume he was just someone enjoying ice cream. No one would guess the hard cold life he has lived. No one would guess he was a powerful fire demon. No he is just a guy enjoying ice cream. As I am a guy enjoying watching my friend eat. I sit cross legged on my bed. My hand props my chin up. A smile is on my face. How could there not be one? Hiei is here and for now that is all I need.  
  
Least that is what I tell myself. I watch as he sees me looking at him. He has some wet chocolate ice cream on his lips. He is now scowling at me. But how can one be scared at someone with ice cream on their face? I try to hide my laugh behind my hand. It comes out anyways. He looks to cute and so out of character. This cause's the fire demon to give me a death glare. He set's the bowl on the floor. Then he turns to leave.  
  
" Hiei, Will you be back tomorrow night?" I ask before he could leave.  
  
" Baka Kitsune." He says then leaves.  
  
I take that as a yes. I go and shut my window a little. Enough to keep unwanted air in. Open enough so if it rains Hiei could come inside. I pick up the bowl and go downstairs. Once again I pass my mother and her Husband. They both fell asleep watching TV. I turn it off. Then go put a blanket on them. It would be a shame to wake them. I then go pick up Hiei's bowl from the end table were I had set it down. Then rinsing it out I placed it in our sink. Wash my hands then went back into my room. I am humming a tune the whole way. So happy that I got to see Hiei today after so long of not seeing him.  
  
I get dressed and then fall onto my bed. As I lay their my thoughts begin to wonder. Soon I am reliving some dreams I have.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
I not caring rush in mouth full after mouth full. Enjoying the sweet taste. This has to be the best reason to live here in this pathetic world. Just then I could feel someone's eyes on me. I look up and see him staring at me. He moves his hand to cover his laugh. It makes me angry. How dare he laugh at me. I should beat up that stupid fox. I give him my don't mess with me looks. All that seems to do is make him smile more. He has lost his mind. I think.  
  
I put the now empty bowl on the floor. Wanting to leave before I do something I would regret. Like kill him for laughing at me. I now turn to leave. Only wanting to leave. Wanting space from him. Then I hear him ask.  
  
" Hiei, Will you be back tomorrow night?"   
  
I can hear him pleading for me to return. I wonder why? Does he think I have no where else to go? Or is it because he missed me more than he let on? No that is not it. I am just his friend.  
  
" Baka Kitsune." I say then leave. As I jump from tree to tree I think about him. I can no longer stay away from him I realize. Not till I am sure that I the forbidden child is only a friend. But should I even try to attempt fate? I find a good old tree in the park. I lay down on a branch far up. As I fall asleep my mind on him.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Here I am again. Hope that this was good!! Add other one soon!! Review !!! I need people to. How can I know if anyone is reading it if you don't? Please give me feed back!! Thank you!!! 


	5. True love Revealed!

Ok I know last two chapters were kinda short. But hey I had writers block!! Sorry. So on with the show. Hope there are still people reading this! !To those who have thanks!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I wake up I am annoyed. Those worthless human kids are laughing and screaming. I get up still made at them. A thought comes to mind. I should go see Yukina. I then leave the now full park behind. Soon I am standing in a tree looking at my sister. She is feeding birds and talking to the. She looks so sweet. I feel sad that I have been lying to her. I still don't feel that she needs to know though. For someone that pure and gentle it would harm her to know. I am everything she is not. The same is true that she is everything I am not. Light and dark is what we are.   
  
I jump down from the tree. I have come here seeking advice. The person I usually turn to is out. For my situation concerns him. She looks at me. I see her begin to smile. Her smile is light and carefree. She looks very happy. I walk towards her. The birds all scatter.   
  
" Hiei have you come to tell me you found my brother?" She asks hopeful.  
  
" No." I say flatly.  
  
" oh." she says becoming sad.  
  
" I wish to ask you a question." I ask her. I feel funny coming here to ask my sister a question when I can't even tell her the truth.  
  
" What can I help you with?' She asks in her nice happy voice. I look at her. She has not changed much since I last saw her.   
  
'Yukina, what is love?" I asked her.  
  
" Love is a feeling you get when you want to be with someone. It is when all your thoughts are about them. When you cannot handle being to far from them. " As She explained.  
  
I listened to her every word.   
  
" How do you tell them? What is they don't return your love?" I asked her. I could not believe I was opening myself so much. This was so not me. Then again I had to do something She was one of the only people that I cared about. But still I found myself hating asking these questions. Soon I had gone silent and was scowling.  
  
" Hiei, If you love someone you should just tell them. I am sure that if you love them they will love you. Plus if you don't someone else might take them away from you before you get a chance. "  
  
I looked at her." goodbye Yukina." I said then took off. I had no destination at the time. I just wanted to run. Flying through the trees made it easier to think. What would it be like to lose him? Then I stopped. I would not lose him. I am after all a great demon. I will simply go tell the fox how I feel. If he denies me or laughs I'll kill him. No I don't think I could really kill him. But one good threaten and my disgrace would never be known.   
  
Soon I am at the tree. Looking in his house for him. His desk. Doing more homework. I then jump on the window sill. Tapping on the window. He looks up. Then he is wearing a huge smile. He runs over and opens the door.   
  
" Hiei, You have come back for a visit? Would you like me to go get you anything?" He asks me.   
  
" Sit down and shut up." I say. I want to waste no time telling him. Sooner it is out sooner I will go back to the demon world. There I will be far enough away that I wont have to see him. Not in person at least.   
  
He goes and sits on his bed. His eyes hold questions. But he stays silent like I demanded.  
  
" What I am going to tell you better not be told to anyone. Unless of course you are into painful deaths? Kurama I have realized that there is someone here in this pathetic human world I love. No I am not talking about Yukina. I love you fox. " I stood there watching his movements. His face lit up.   
  
" Hiei, I love you also. " He says.  
  
Those words that came from his mouth could they be true? I could not stay here so I quickly leave. I am shocked to hear him say that. I go and lay down in my tree near his window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok this is the end of this chapter two more to go!! Let me know how this one is please!! 


	6. A time to love

Thank you to everyone that has read my story!!! I am happy that you have taken the time to enjoy it!! SO on with the next chapter!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blaring music wakes me from my dreams. I grab my alarm clock and shut it off. I did this with out opening my eyes. I hated to leave me dreams. In them I was one with my love. I get up and rub my eyes. Today was not a school day but I had always keep to the same routine. I grab a blue shirt and a pair of khaki pants. Then some new boxers. I then go into the bathroom.   
  
Soon dressed and washed I leave that room. I go to my desk and take out my brush. I brush my hair till it is how I want it. My thoughts drift off to Hiei. I am still so happy that he had stopped by. I cannot help but wish that tonight I would have a visitor. I set my brush back in its drawer. Then I go down stairs. THE smells of food reach my hungry stomach.  
  
My mother hears it and turns toward me. She is wearing a nice dark brown dress suit. SH must have to work today I think. Her smile lights up her eyes.   
  
" Shuichi, Ohayo gozaimasu." She says.  
  
" Good morning mother." I return to her. Then I give her a kiss on her cheek.  
  
" I have made you some breakfast!! Please go wash your hands and sit down. Your Step father and Brother have left so we can spend the day together." She says to me while putting food on our table.  
  
I go and wash my hands then sit down. I can tell she is excited to be able to spend time with her son. She does not know who or what I truly am. If I told her she would hate me. I would no longer be able to see her. But is it right to not tell her?   
  
" Shuichi, Has something happened at school?" She asks worried.  
  
" Nothing Mother. Everything is fine. " I say to her putting food on my plate.  
  
" Is it a girl then? Honey , I have not wanted to pry into your life but for the passed few months you seem to have gotten sadder. I don't want you to keep things from me. Shuichi please tell me what is wrong." She asks.  
  
Hmm not keep things from her? I have been deceiving her my whole human life. I cannot tell her now. But I can explain about why I have grown somewhat distant. I look at her.  
  
" Mother yes I am in love. But not with a girl. I do not know what to do about my feelings." I wait to hear what she has to say.  
  
" Your in love with another guy? Oh Shuichi!" She says sounding disappointed. Maybe I should of not told her.  
  
" Yes mother." I say looking towards my food.  
  
I feel so exposed. My instincts tell me to flee. I then get up ready to go in my room. TO be alone. Now I am sure my mother is going to hate me.  
  
" Shuichi please don't go. I want to hear about him? " She asks me.   
  
I sit back down." Do you hate me mother?" I ask her.  
  
" I could never hate you Shuichi you are my son." With that she got up and embraced me. I start to cry. Everything is coming out in my tears. My thoughts of Hiei and now my clearly exposed soul. She holds me tighter. Trying to sooth me with her words. Then after awhile I stop crying. I mover my face so I can look at her.  
  
" Mother , He is strong and is loyal. He doesn't have any family besides his twin sister. They were separated at birth so he never got to know love. I am the first friend he has ever made. I am scared that if I share my feelings he would turn to hate me." I explain everything to her.  
  
" Honey, You need to tell him. Least to try and see if he shares your feelings. If you don't then you will never know. Just know that what ever happens I am here for you . I love you Shuichi. I am sorry that I sounded upset when you said you were in love with a guy. But darling I was just shocked. Now I hope that I can meet this man you love so much if you two get serious."  
  
" Of course mother. I would love for the two of you to meet." Though getting Hiei to want to spend time with a human will be hard.   
  
" May I be excused I have some homework to do." I asked her then. She let me go and I went straight into my bedroom. I lay down on my bed and think of ways to tell him who I feel. I go over ever thing that could possible happen. Last thing I wanted was to die or not have a clue on what might happen. Soon I have everything worked out. I then go over and start on my math homework. Happy that next time I see Hiei I was going to tell him.  
  
As I was figuring out a problem a tapping on my window alerted me. I raised my head to look at a pair of Ruby eyes. Excitement went through my skin like my blood. I went over and opened the window to allow him to enter. I know that I have a huge smile on my face.  
  
"Hiei, You have come back for a visit? Would you like me to go get you anything?" I ask him. I wanted to make him feel comfortable.  
  
" Sit down and shut up!" He says in a mean tone. I wonder what I have done to upset him.  
  
I go and sit on my bed. Waiting for him to speak.  
  
" What I am going to tell you better not be told to anyone. Unless of course you are into painful deaths. Kurama, I have realized that there is someone on this pathetic Human world I love. No I am not talking about Yukina. I love you fox." He says and looks at me like he thinks I am going to kill him. Kill him. He just said he loved me!! I am so happy.  
  
" Hiei, I love you also." I say very happy.  
  
Then he does something that shocks me. He looks like I just shocked him. Then he runs out into his tree. At first I am surprised on what just happened. But then I understand. After a half an hour goes by I then go down stairs and go to the tree. I hid my ki so that I can get close to him. I gently touch his arm.  
  
He opens his eyes at me. Pride has no meaning any more to me. I just want to be with the man I love. Now more than ever since I know he loves me back.   
  
" Hiei I meant what I said. I love you. Please allow your self to love me back." I say crying. He then. Looks at me.  
  
" I love you."   
  
I wrap my arms around him. Then we spent the night in his tree finding ourselves getting more intimate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok hmmmmmmmm. I hope that this chapter was ok. I have my doubts but here it is anyways. Let me know ok!! Thanks. 


	7. Home is where you are

Hello there!! Me again. I just wanted to post the last chapter to my Kurama and Hiei version of them falling in love!! I will write another one if you guys want me to. Just e-mail me ok!! So here it is!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up with the feeling of being complete. I could feel Hiei's body stil curled up on my own. I let out a happy sigh as I thought over everything. It seems that everything I ever done lead me to him. I see the sun rising in the distance. I need to go into my room before my mother gets up. But I donot want to wake my love. I hold him closer and place a kiss on his head.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wake up for the first time in my life to loving arms around me. I can tell that he is awake. I am now complete. This is where I belong in his arms. My friend is now my life mate. I feel him kiss my head. A smile that is seldom used comes on my face. I get up so now I am straddling him.  
  
" Baka Kitsune."  
  
" GOODMORNING Hiei." He says with a smile.   
  
" Hn." I say to him but with warmth.  
  
" I have to go inside now. Will you be staying or are you leaving now?" He asks me.   
  
I want to stay but I don't want to be around his mother. Even though I know some day we will have to meet. I want that day to be awhile yet. I smirk at him.  
  
" I have to leave you now. But leave your window open. I will be coming back." THen I got dressed. Gave my sweet fox a kiss then left.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wach him leave. Feeling sad he is gone. But I shall look forward to tonight. As I get dressed in the tree I watch for my mother. Soon I am in my room getting my things ready for a much needed shower. As I undress I notice one set of teeth marks. I smile at the sight. I now truly belong to Hiei.   
  
That night my window was wide open. I went and bought satin sheets for my bed and some candles. Everything was ready when my love and my life came in through my window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok very short. But hey I thought it went well. Anyways Thanks bunches to those who have read it!! Sayonara!!! 


End file.
